Simba and Nala Have an Adventure
by MagicTheWitchesCat
Summary: I know the title sucks but the story is much better. This is set when Simba and Nala are cubs. They have fun all over the pridelands, before a Rogue lion crashes the party. Then he kidnaps Nala! What will the pride do? Rated T because of bad rogues!
1. Chapter 1

**Simba and Nala**** Have an Adventure**

**This is set before Simba is told about the elephant graveyard and the circle of life. **

**Also it's loooooooooooooong so I'll break it into three chapters. **

**Chapter One: Danger Filled Day**

Simba woke up with start as he felt someone head butting him. He looked in front of him groggily to see a smiling Nala she lent forward and whispered to him.

"Come on Simba! The sun is about to rise!" She said sharply. Simba got to his paws and silently slid off the platform his mother and father were sleeping on. He had prepared for the morning the other night. He had skilfully come to bed before his parents so he had room to escape the next morning. Nala waited for him by the cave entrance her tail twitching with impatience. Simba followed her as the two cubs trotted up to the top of pride rock where they sat watching the sun peak over the horizon. Nala watched in awe. Simba fidgeted next to his best friend his eyes never leaving the rising sun.

"Hey Simba" Nala said braking the long silence. Simba looked over at her. Her head was cocked to one side and she had a wondering look on her face.

"Yeah" He said. Nala turned to him.

"Do you ever wonder what makes the sun rise and set?" Nala asked him. Simba shook his head. Nala looked back at the sunrise before Simba spouted some of his father's words of wisdom.

"Dad says that the sun sets in the evening and it rises in the dawn… that's all there is to it. He says we should use night to rest and reflect on our day. He told me that the day is for new beginnings" Simba said. Nala nodded as he quoted Mufasa. As the sun finished its rise the two cubs stretched and got to their feet. The sound of frantic lions reached their ears as Simba and Nala coolly entered the cave. Sarabi and Sarafina ran to their cubs and nuzzled them.

"Where did you go? We were frightened!" Sarabi said nuzzling Simba. Nala was enjoying several licks from her mother.

"We were watching the sunrise. We were talking about the sun" Simba said trying to prevent his mom from messing up his mane.

"Simba, Nala you gave us all a scare!" Mufasa said to the two cubs. Several lionesses with their cubs between their paws frowned at the cubs. Sarafina picked Nala up in her mouth and carried her to the lionesses she sat with her while Sarabi dropped Simba into the middle of the lionesses.

A little while later Simba and Nala watched as Sarabi, a lioness, an adolescent and Sarafina went off to hunt. Mufasa came up behind his son and nuzzled him. Simba purred and looked up at his father.

"I'm going to patrol the borders now Simba… try to stay out of trouble!" He said and then walked out of the cave. Simba watched his father go an idea forming in his mind. Nala knew that look her friend had pasted on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Nala asked him. Simba blinked and looked up at Nala.

"Huh?" He said. Nala giggled and explained.

"You had that full concentration look on her face. You know, when your ears perk up and you smile cunningly" Nala said. Simba was about to shoot back when she leapt on him and yelled.

"Pinned ya!" The other cubs laughed. Simba growled and got to his feet. Nala giggled again.

"Well now I've forgotten the plan!" Simba said brushing his mane. Nala smirked.

"Well I have an idea!" She said and jumped on Simba. This time Simba flipped them over and the two rolled around both trying to gain the upper hand. They rolled past a lioness who laughed at their antics. An older lioness frowned and glared at the cubs. Suddenly Nala flipped Simba over.

"Pinned ya again!" She said proudly. Simba shoved her off and the two spent half an hour playing pinned ya. Nala won every time. After a while Nala felt bored. She sat still for a while then began tracing Simba's face in the sand. Simba took it as a challenge and began tracing Nala's head. Nala eventually sighed.

"Simba I'm bored" She announced. Simba smiled.

"Well then follow me Nala" With that he walked out of the entrance to the cave. Nala followed and caught up to him.

"Simba we'll get in _big _trouble with your dad! He said to stay out of trouble and we've already mucked about!" Nala said. Simba turned round in mock horror.

"Well the Nala I know loooves going on adventures and doesn't care if we get in trouble!" Simba teased batting her with a paw. Nala growled in response and followed him. Simba walked about casually and Nala began to worry.

"Simba do you know where we're going?" Nala asked. Simba looked back at her and scoffed at Nala's question.

"Of course I do!" He replied. Then stopped and sniffed.

"We're going to the water hole!" He announced and burst through some grass Nala slowly followed him when she heard a cub yell.

"SIMBA!" Nala called and raced in the direction he had gone in. Suddenly she halted and realised they were at the waterhole but Simba was nowhere to be seen. She approached the water worriedly but thankfully Simba wasn't drowning. A giraffe was drinking from the waterhole, Nala approached it. A baby giraffe was beside it.

"Excuse me ma'am" The giraffe looked up to see a lion cub looking at her. She surveyed the young cub and realised it was the one that was always playing with the prince. Nala or something like that… Nala spoke up.

"Well I appear to have lost my friend Simba… do you see him anywhere?" She asked. The giraffe nodded and motioned to a tree high above the waterhole. Nala thanked her silently and carefully crept up the tree. When she was right behind Simba she yelled at him.

"FOUND YA!!" Simba shrieked and let go off the branch. He hurtled towards the water and hit it with a splash. Nala screamed as Simba sunk, he was dazed from the fall and couldn't find it in himself to move.

"Simba hold on!" She called worriedly as she leaped from the tree and landed on the muddy river-bank. She thought of asking the giraffe, but it had moved off. Simba had fallen into the deep water and when he did find it in himself to swim he panicked and went under again. Nala tried to roar for help like Mufasa but the only thing that came out was a feeble sound. Simba managed to shriek out for her.

"Nala help! Save me!" He yelled then sunk again. Nala couldn't swim so she was helpless. Hurriedly she threw a weak piece of bark on the water leaped on it and found herself sinking. Nala climbed onto dry land with Simba's chances of living falling with every second. Zazu who was patrolling the pridelands noticed Nala sitting by the waterhole and screaming how horrible she was. Zazu landed and immediately noticed Simba drowning; he hurried to the young cub. He offered Simba a strong stick; Simba grabbed it as Zazu pulled him to dry land. The minute Simba was standing up Nala ran over to him saying sorry several times. She wrapped her front paws around his neck with relief. Then she turned to Zazu and hugged the bird to her chest.

"You two nearly made a tragedy happen. Be more careful!" Zazu scolded. Simba panted as Nala squeezed him but nodded. Zazu flew off and Nala hoped to the great king Mohatu he wouldn't tell Mufasa. Simba leaped on her.

"You almost killed me Nala!" Simba said to her with sadness in his voice. Nala licked him gingerly.

"I'm glad you're okay I didn't mean too!" She said. Simba laughed and the two spent a considerably amount of time splashing each other with the water in the shallow end. Eventually Nala lay down relaxing in the mid morning sun.

"Hey Simba you wanna go explore the pridelands some more!" Nala said as her fur dried. Simba nodded and the two bounced energetically around the long grass. Nala rolled through a patch of grass and suddenly came nose to nose with a lion. It looked like a rogue and it looked tough. Nala yelled for Simba who came crashing through the grass to stand beside her. The lion looked them over.

"So… what would you be doing here, young ones?" It asked. Nala shivered as Simba spoke up.

"None of your business rogue! Now get out of here before my dad kicks your butt to the outlands!" Simba said. The lion rose to his full height. He had a dark brown fur colour. His eyes resembled Simba's uncle, the eyes made Simba shiver as the lion surveyed them.

"So I suppose that makes you the…prince!" At the word prince he leant down so he was almost nose to nose with Simba. Simba backed up but still kept a shaking Nala behind his back.

"So then… your majesty… who's this you're girlfriend?" He asked eyeing Nala. Simba puffed out his chest.

"She is my best friend and her name is Nala! My name is Simba. I'm the prince of everything the light touches so I'm the prince of you!" Simba said. Nala tried to look strong like Simba. The rogue rolled his eyes realising the young cubs didn't get the 'girlfriend' thing yet.

"Well then…Simba! I think you and your little friend Nala should run along before I run with you're heads in my mouth!" He threatened. Simba gave a feeble roar in return. The rogue laughed.

"Well then feisty, I think I'd be better with the shaking one" With one claw he knocked Simba to one side and advanced on Nala with a dark look in his eyes.

"Well Nala. Unlike your daft friend over there you have a pretty face. So how would you like to be my mate some day when I take a pride for myself?" He said it as an order more than a question. Nala backed away before he could scoop her up in one paw.

"No I'm the future Queen of _this _pride! I've been betrothed to Simba!" Nala yelled, pronouncing betrothed wrong, and ran over to help Simba. She had never admitted that out loud without saying something like 'gross'. However now it was to defend herself. Simba gathered himself as the rogue approached again.

"Look I don't think you understand. I can break your neck like that!" When he said 'like that' he drew his claw along Simba's neck to underline his point. Simba growled at him.

"I LAUGH in the face of danger!" Simba said bravely. The rogue grinned.

"Then you better start laughing kid!" He sent his claw out so fast he knocked Simba against a rock. The dazed lion cub rubbed his head and fell down when he tried to stand. The rogue laughed and picked Nala up in his mouth. Nala yelled for Simba but the lion cub just fell down trying to reach her so Nala was carried away.

**So the next chapter is being made as you read this. However if anyone here is reading 'Protecting Aly' my other story I'm still updating that and I put up chapter 7 before I put this up. **


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Nala

**Chapter Two: Missing Nala**

Nala struggled in the rogue's mouth trying to free herself. They were walking further away from the pridelands.

"Do that again and I'll go back there and snap your little friend's neck!" He threatened. Nala started sobbing uncontrollably.

##########

Simba tried to stand but he couldn't, suddenly a shape loomed over him, and Simba looked up to see his mother crying with relief.

"Simba! We thought you were dead!" She said helping him to his feet. Sarafina rushed forwards with Mufasa who used his paw to hold his son up on unsteady legs.

"Son what happened?" Mufasa asked him nuzzling Simba's head. He managed to gather himself then spoke.

"A horrible rogue lion came. He said he'd kill me and Nala. He said he was going to make Nala his future mate… he…he… Oh no he got Nala!" Simba yelled sitting bolt upright. Sarafina broke down in sobs. Sarabi comforted her best friend. Mufasa had a look at Simba's head.

"Sarabi take Simba to Rafiki. Have him heal his wounds. When Simba comes back I will call a meeting Sarafina I can't bear to see you cry hold your tears!" Mufasa said putting his paw over her back. Sarafina managed to stop sobbing so hard but still her tears fell.

"If we don't find her…Mufasa I'd die!" Sarafina choked out Mufasa soothed her then led the pride back to pride rock. His eyes fixed on his mate and Simba until they disappeared to Rafiki's tree. Sarafina walked next to him sobbing. Rafiki received the dark news from Simba. He turned his back to the young cub and forced himself not to show sadness. Nala needed them all to be strong if there was going to be any hope of rescue.

##########

The rogue male dropped Nala on a dirty muddy ground. She got to her feet and looked about. Three lionesses were talking together. Another male approached the one who had taken her.

"What is this meant to be Bakari?" He demanded of the rogue lion. He glared at the challenge.

"This is my future mate" He said. The females jumped to get a closer look at the cub.

"Back off or when I meet Simba he's gonna be so mad!" Nala yelled at them. Bakari knocked her over with his claws.

"I see… she is a pridelander. The future Queen of the pridelands, oh, excellent!" The lion said, looking at Nala with a gleam in his eye. Bakari roughly pushed Nala towards a lioness

"Yours. Raise her" He said simply and walked into a dark cave. The other male lion followed him. Nala whimpered as the lionesses looked at her. Her kidnapper had a strong fine mane. The older lion had a weak messy one. The lionesses were splattered with mud and deep scars, that looked painful to Nala, were scattered across their fur. One nudged her and she yelped.

"Oh this will be fun!" Said the oldest one there, she sunk her teeth into one of Nala's legs. Nala cried out as the lioness drew blood. Another whacked her on the head making her fall down into the mud. The third scratched Nala's back. She yelled in pain. The youngest one there bent down to her.

"Don't worry. There just temporary wounds they'll disappear quite quickly" She said as She picked Nala up in her mouth not by the scruff of her neck but by her body. Her legs dangled as she kicked wildly. The lioness shook her and placed her down.

"Look here's a tip. You do what you're told and we won't hurt you. You got it?" Nala nodded her head and the lioness picked her up again. Nala cried softly as she was placed on a hot rock.

"Stay here. Nap if you must but it'll help the wounds get better" The lioness said. Nala sobbed and curled up in a ball.

##########

Scar heard the news through Mufasa. He thought about not caring but realised this might complicate his plan. So Scar attended the meeting. Mufasa ran through what Simba had told him. The lion cub was sat beneath his mother sobbing.

"Hey Mufasa!" Called an adolescent lioness that seemed to think she was Queen. Mufasa motioned for her to continue.

"Just what were those stupid cubs doing all the way out there?" She spoke up. Simba sobbed as he got to his feet, and everyone turned to him as he stood up looking apologetically at Sarafina who was holding back tears. Simba spoke.

"It's my fault. I said we should explore and she followed me" A scoffing sound echoed round the cave as Zazu approached the young future King.

"Well from what I saw at the waterhole you two were both getting each other into near death circumstances!" Zazu scolded. Simba sobbed louder and Sarabi made a movement to pick him up. Mufasa held her back.

"Zazu! I didn't want anything to happen. That was my fault I ran up a tree to scare her and she surprised me!" Simba said pouncing on the bird who struggled as Simba growled.

"SIMBA! Explain… from the beginning this time!" Mufasa growled at the young cub. Simba sat sadly and spoke.

"Me and Nala were bored so we left for the waterhole. I yelled and spooked her. She surprised me while I was hiding up a tree. I fell into the water and Nala tried to help. Then Zazu came and helped us. So we dried off and then went to explore. We met the rogue who biffed me on the head and took Nala" Simba said finished his explanation with a sob. Mufasa let Sarabi go she ran to her cub and nuzzled him. Suddenly Sarabi was on one side as Sarafina leaped on Simba. He cowered as she growled.

"Because of you my daughter will die!!" She roared. Simba sobbed and cried. Sarabi growled at her best friend.

"I didn't mean to! Nala's my best friend I'd never-" Simba was cut off as Sarafina roared again. Suddenly Mufasa knocked Sarafina on her side and pinned her.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He roared Sarabi took over and spoke.

"Sarafina you're overreacting! Simba is terrified. He fears for Nala's life! So stop looking like a cub killer, and sit down!" Sarabi told her. Sarafina slunk back to her seat Simba tried to say sorry but Sarafina apologised to him.

"So now we know what happened we need to act. Anyone want their say?" Mufasa said. A lioness spoke up.

"We should rescue her by fighting!" She said. Simba nodded enthusiastically. Every lioness agreed. Sarafina muttered something about 'kicking those rogues filthy eyes out'. Mufasa had to go with what the pride decided. He had to hold back for a while though.

"Okay we leave in six days. We'll see if they want a ransom" He told them. The lionesses slunk back to their cubs. Sarafina went back to where she had given Nala a bath before she left to hunt. She sobbed as she lay down. Simba didn't move, frozen to the spot, he was still crying. Mufasa told Sarabi to let Simba get to grips with the fact that Nala would be home soon. Unknown to them Simba was actually worried about the fight coming up. Simba ran to Rafiki, asking him to prepare to heal some people in six days.

##########

That night Nala woke up. She was surrounded by the lionesses but she was cold. She shivered as she stopped herself crying out in pain, her leg had hurt all day and her back was aching. The second lioness had not done any damage to her head. She knew that when she was rescued Rafiki would make the pain and the cut go away. If she was rescued… Nala shook her head.

"What am I thinking? Simba will make sure they save me. Mum will too!" She assured herself. Nala however, was brave and he was desperate so she carefully and very slowly slid through a gap in the lionesses. She got to the cave entrance when one of the lionesses saw her she went discretely behind Nala and decided to speak.

"Okay cub. Don't yell don't scream just do as I say. If you wake up your future mate I'll snap your neck. If you don't do what I say I'll scratch your pretty face… and then you'll be worth nothing to your betrothed" Nala decided to be a bit cheeky.

"Oh _Simba _won't mind!" She said to the lioness and received a blow to the head in return. She was carried back to the lionesses where she failed to fall asleep.

Early the next morning the lionesses went off to hunt. The oldest picked Nala up roughly. She decided they would hunt away from the pridelands today. Nala could still see pride rock and was certain Simba was up there with Mufasa trying to see if they could spot her.

The lionesses placed her on a rock. When they were about to pounce Nala made a break for it. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The lioness tackled a zebra and they forgot about Nala who was running through the grass. If she could just make it to the long grass she'd be home free.

##########

Simba sat at the bottom of pride rock. Mufasa was sat near him.

"Dad I don't understand. Nala will be okay!" Simba said close to tears Mufasa frowned at his son.

"All I'm saying is prepare for a changed Nala" Mufasa said to his son. Simba growled and ran to the spot he had lost Nala at. He cried then stood up brave and strong. He would rescue Nala himself; after all he was brave like his dad. As he got closer to the source he heard a scream. He burst through the grass and snarled. Only to have a lioness drag a claw across his back.

"You stupid girl, running is a dumb thing to do" Simba leaped on the lioness who called Nala stupid ignoring her cry of 'stop'!

Another lioness picked Simba up and he gazed at Nala. He was so relieved to see her that he actually smiled .Simba struggled to get to her and kicked the lioness holding him. She dropped him and Simba ran into Nala's arms. They hugged each other tight. Suddenly Simba was knocked on his side.

"So you're the one who Miss Nala talks about. You know she made some awful rude remarks about our leader because of this whole 'future Queen' thing. I know! Let's give her the future King… limp and dead!" The lioness snarled. Nala scratched her face and glared at her.

"Nobody. Hurts. Simba!" She snarled back. She was immediately knocked back into Simba.

"Aw young love. Dead love" Said the lioness. Both of the cubs were picked up and delivered to Bakari. Who snarled at Simba.

"You again? I thought I finished you?" Bakari said angrily, bringing his claw close to Simba's neck. Nala pinned his hand to the ground and declared.

"Pinned ya!" Simba laughed but Bakari didn't get it. He growled and threw Nala off. Simba tried to scuttle backwards. Bakari brought his hand down on the young cub's furry body. He dug his claws in as Simba howled in pain. Nala watched horrified. Bakari put a bit more pressure on the paw. Pretty soon Simba would be crushed to death, as Simba prepared for his death a roar echoed around the cave. Simba and Nala turned.


	3. Chapter 3: Scar to the Rescue

**Chapter 3: Scar to the Rescue**

A lion with a black mane stood ready to pounce upon Bakari.

"Uncle Scar!" Simba said happily as he felt the paw move. Nala never trusted Simba's uncle bur if he saved them she would trust him a lot more. Bakari snarled.

"What do you want 'Uncle Scar'" He said in a mock baby voice. Scar spoke.

"To you… you disgusting hyena, it's my forbidden name" Scar said angrily walking closer.

"And what would that be" Bakari said knocking Simba and Nala to one side. Scar watched Bakari change from pompous to something else altogether in one second as he said…

"Taka" Bakari froze and looked him up and down. He signalled a 'no way' and the lionesses laughed.

"Taka… what happened to you? I didn't know you _liked _your nephew now! I thought he was a pest" Bakari said. Simba frowned at him.

"No way uncle Scar like's me! Right uncle Scar?" Simba asked. Scar nodded.

"Yes Simba. Now get behind me. This young rogue took an interest in your mother as cubs. Then he didn't leave the pridelands till a week after you were born! Your father saw him off" Scar said angrily. Simba bared his teeth at the rogue and looked at his uncle.

"Come on Nala. Let's see uncle Scar kick some butt" Simba said sitting by the cave entrance. When Bakari sent his paw flying into Nala keeping her back, he smiled at Simba.

"No" He said as a lioness yanked Simba back. Scar leaped on them, Simba was sent flying as dust began to go up his nose. However he had lost Nala in the fray and couldn't see her anywhere. When suddenly a mouth picked him up, he looked in horror expecting a lioness. Instead his mother and Zazu were there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked Sarabi smiled as she placed her son outside the cave.

"Well your father sent Scar after you to watch over you. Zazu didn't trust him and I didn't trust Scar not to eat Zazu" Sarabi said. Simba smiled and purred as his mother nuzzled him then he remembered and turned to his mum.

"Mum Nala's in there!" He said frightened when Scar exited the cave carrying Nala.

"Young Nala, you really should choose better boyfriends. Might I suggest you stick to my nephew for now?" He chuckled as he placed her on the grass. Nala purred happily as she ran up to Simba. They nuzzled each other as Zazu smirked.

"Well you two you certainly have gotten _closer_" Zazu chuckled they looked at him confused Zazu sighed as they turned to leave. Scar picked up Nala in his mouth. Sarabi picked up Simba and the five walked back to the pridelands. Bakari watched them leave as he died.

"You shall not get away with this Taka" He said. At that moment he signalled. Two more lionesses who had remained hidden charged at the group Scar turned round and scratched their eyes. Simba laughed hard and Nala giggled from her position on the floor.

"Sorry Nala. Now I believe we were walking off into the sunset?" Scar asked. Sarabi laughed with the children as they headed home.

Rafiki was horrified to see Nala in such a condition but decided she would be okay, because she had run so far, and had laughed so much. He healed up the wounds and sent Nala to Sarafina who embraced her daughter with open arms and half a million licks. Mufasa nuzzled Nala and Simba.

When Nala was resting with Nala in the jungle he decided that he had first began to fall in love with Nala on that day. Even later Zazu would tell a giggling Kiara of her parents love and she would sit. As he began it with Nala's kidnapping. Her and all the other furry little cubs would listen wide, eyed as they discovered, that on that day Scar had shown a caring nature towards Nala and Simba.

**So how did I do? Please read and review.**


End file.
